marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ant-Man (film)
Ant-Man is the title for the upcoming superhero movie based on the Marvel Comics superhero Ant-Man. It is presumed to be the eleventh main installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the first main installment in Phase 3. It has been in development since July 8, 2012 and it was set for a November 6, 2015 release date, but on September 9, 2013 the release date was changed to July 17, 2015. Synopsis To Be Added Cast *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Manhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LVgxrx66Gig *Michael Douglas as Hank Pym *Michael Peña as Castillo *Clifton Collins, Jr. as a to-be-confirmed character *Patrick Wilson as a to-be-confirmed character Patrick Wilson To Join Marvel’s ‘Ant-Man’Patrick Wilson in Negotiations to Join Paul Rudd, Michael Douglas in Marvel’s ‘Ant-Man’ *Evangeline Lilly as a to-be-confirmed character‘House of Cards’ Alum Corey Stoll in Talks to Join Marvel's ‘Ant-Man’ (Exclusive) *Matt Gerald as a to-be-confirmed character http://www.deadline.com/2014/04/ant-man-matt-gerald-kenneth-choi-the-whole-truth/ Production In April 2006, Marvel Studios hired Edgar Wright to direct Ant-Man as part of the company's first slate of independently produced films, buoyed by a $525 million revolving film-financing facility. Wright also signed to co-write the screenplay, based on a comic book series about an electronics expert who can shrink to the size of an insect and communicate with ants via a telepathic / cybernetic helmet, with his writing partner Joe Cornish and to co-produce the film with his Big Talk Productions partner, Nira Park. Wright and Cornish originally wrote a treatment for Artisan that focused on Scott Lang as a burglar. Artisan, looking for a family-oriented movie, passed on the script. A few years later when Marvel executives Kevin Feige and Avi Arad asked if Wright was interested in writing a script on any of the Marvel titles, Wright offered the Ant-Man script. In February 2007, Wright reported that the film was in a holding pattern while they worked on revising the script. At that time casting had not been started. In March 2008, Wright told Empire magazine that a second draft of the script was being written. Known for being a comedic writer, the director noted that the film would not be overtly comedic, but that it would be "more of a full-on action adventure sci-fi film but with a comedic element," and that it would not be a spoof. He confirmed that the film portrays both Henry Pym, as the original 1960s character from "Tales to Astonish", and Scott Lang as his 1980s/1990s successor in the Ant-Man role. Wright says the story is very character-driven, and a new twist on an origins story. As part of his writing he researched nanotechnology. In May, 2012, a "teaser" image of the movie was presented via Twitter by writer and director Edgard Wright. Feige stated as well that the movie was "as close as it’s ever been". On June 28, 2012, it was revealed that Wright had filmed a Test Reel for the film. On October 15, 2012, Marvel and Disney announced that Edgar Wright's Ant-Man would hit theaters on November 6, 2015.ComicBookMovie.com -Marvel Gives ANT-MAN A 2015 Release Date; IRON MAN 3 And THOR 2 To Be Released In 3D On January 25, 2013, Kevin Feige confirmed that the film will be apart of Phase Three of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and will be the film to begin the 3rd phase. In September 2013, Disney moved the film's release date from November 6, 2015 to July 31, 2015.Ant-Man Moves to Summer 2015! In October 2013, Wright tweeted a photograph from the production of the June 2012 test reel with the caption, "Now I'm back in LA, it's high time to finish a little something I've been working on". On December 18, 2013, Paul Rudd was cast as the lead character, but it was unknown which version of ant-man he will portray. On January 13, Michael Douglas was cast as Hank Pym and Rudd was confirmed to play Lang. Also in January, Disney changed the release date once again, moving the film up to July 17, 2015 from July 31, 2015. On February 6, 2014, Evangeline Lilly was announced to be in talks to play the female lead in the film. It was also confirmed that Michael Peña had been cast in an unspecified role. Trivia *The film was announced at 2012 San Diego Comic-Con along with Guardians of the Galaxy. External links * * References Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Phase Three Movies Category:Ant-Man (film)